


I ATE THE BRAINS OF...

by lila_luscious1



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beginnings, Can You Ever Forgive Me?, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgive Me, Friendship/Love, I Can't Look Past It, I Know That I Hurt You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Liv Moore screwed Chase Graves, while involved with JustinBell. She confesses, and Justin is less than forgiving-much lessthan Liv hoped.





	1. I'm SO SORRY, BABY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).

> Chapter 1-Liv and Justin  
Chapter 2-Dale and Clive  
Chapter 3-Ravi and Peyton  
Chapter 4-Liv and Justin  
Chapter 5-Dale and Clive (how it really happened)

As Justin Bell is leaving the building, he spots Liv Moore, who is  
on her way in....he turns on his heel and quickly reverses  
course.

The distraught Blonde cries, "Justin, wait-JUSTIN!," while following  
him inside. At first, she doesn't see him, and she peers about, desperately-  
THERE! Near the elevators! She runs in that direction, as fast as her four inch  
heels allow. TOO LATE...he's gone. Now what, she wonders...

12 texts-no response...the same with telephone calls (10), and emails (8)....  
Dejected, and feeling completely alone in the world, Liv decides to wait  
until Peyton Charles, her roomate, arrives-she can really use some comforting  
right about now...Peyton can see that something is amiss as soon as she walks in:  
Liv's face is streaked with tears, marring her usually impecable make-up, and her  
eyes are red-rimmed and swollen. The look on her face is....GHASTLY...

Liv can't hold back the tears any longer. With a loud whimper, she holds her arms  
out to her friend, seeking solace, perhaps absolution, in the arms of her long-time  
confidant and roomate.

"I fucked up, so badly, this time, Peyt", she sobs loudly. "The brains I ate had me by  
the short ones, but I think I'm in love with Justin, and it's like...like...I was WATCHING  
myself, but from OUTSIDE of me...he won't answer my calls, or texts, or emails...What  
am I gonna DO, Peyt?!

Peyton does her best to soothe her Bestie: When Liv hurts, they BOTH hurt...Liv's  
angst is her angst, just as their joy is shared joy. "I know, I know, Honey", the honey-  
blonde Attorney murmurs consolingly.


	2. THIS ISN'T WORKING FOR ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dale Bozzio and Clive Babineau have an "arrangement":  
She is a Zombie, and can only be sexually intimate with  
other Zombies; the reverse is true for HIM...they have decided  
on an open relationship, and Clive is having trouble with it...  
Actually, he's not having it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 'twist' on the actual parting of Bozzio and Babineau

"Is this how it's going to be between us, now? We walk past each other with  
careful little nods, sort of acknowleding each other's presence, though not really?

Dale Bozzio is perplexed as well as confused, and certainly frustrated...she and Clive  
settled this issue (or so she thought) of their 'open relationship', and though she's aware  
that her Partner isn't completely on-board with the arrangement, he'd never actually  
COMPLAINED (not as such)...and he's not acted THIS way, and she's troubled by it.

Clive's response is measured, and he's careful not to become too emotional. "You  
tell me, Dale. This was YOUR SUGGESTION, YOUR solution-I'm following along,  
to keep the peace, and because-I didn't, and STILL DON'T, want to be without you.  
I had enough of that when you left for San Fran."

"I missed you too...you know that. And since we...can't be intimate, the way  
that I am, this solution-or whatever it is-as IMPERFECT as it is...how else can  
we be together? The sex is JUST SEX, it doesn't mean a thing, NOTHING, and it  
doesn't change how I feel about US. We're strong enough to work around the...the  
obstacles, until, well-well Ravi, or Liv, or both-figure out a cure. We CAN work this  
out-Can't we?"

The raspy-voiced Detective's face remains stoic (as stoic as possible), when  
he responds. "This is not working for me, I'm glad for you, and how well  
this...arrangement suits you, but we're not children, Babe. Sooner or later, the  
sex will STOP being 'just sex', and naturally morph into_ FEELINGS_  
And when that happens, and it WILL... I know myself, and I won't be able to cope with  
that...we need to face facts, and end this now, as friends...

Dale senses a faint headache coming on, and the on-set of despair. Clive's words  
cut very deeply, and as sharply as a samuari sword. "_ He doesn't want me_,  
is like white noise in her brain; Clive is speaking,yet whatever words he's speaking  
translate to the same heart-breaking realization:_ He doesn't want me_

"Please, Clive-don't say that-don't, baby PLEASE...she manages to croak, through a  
near-sob.

Before she can say more, Clive's pager sounds. "Gotta go", he mutters.

As he's leaving, Dale Bozzio whispers a single word: "Clive"...


End file.
